


Who were They?

by Coconut7up



Series: AssClass One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Background Character, Happy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I will see, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not so happy, Random Updates, Some Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: Everyone knew about them. Their fantastic adventure. The yellow octopus.But did they know about who they were? Their relationships? Their problems? Their Happy and Sad moment? What they liked? What they Hated?Each one of them had secrets, fears, tastes, things they were attached to. Each one of them.Os1-SpeedOs2-Otaku





	1. Speed-Kimura Masayoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His whole life has been fast, and for once, he just wanted it to slow down.

_Fast._

_A simple word to describe his whole life._  
  


Kimura was fast. Everyone knew that. He was the fastest runner in his class, if not in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. He was a natural when it came to speed. It was normal, his parents were police officers after all. They were both as fast as him. His younger brother was fast too.

 

_Fast_

 

He was fast at school too. Giving answers faster than anyone else in his class. Good or Not (Most of the time they were bad...). Then, because of his horrible marks, he was sent to Class-E. When his parents learned about that, they were fast to jump to conclusion. He was lazy. That what they said. They forgot about it not long after. **So fast.** They became the fast and happy family again.

 

_Fast_

Class-E and Class-C were two different things. His new classmates seemed all so sad and slow. He felt out of place. And, thenceforth, Kimura decided he hated slowness.

He only wanted one thing : feel speed again.

 

_Fast_

 

The moon has been destroyed, leaving it as an eternal crescent. The culprit was a strange perverted yellow octopus thingy…and « he » was supposed to be their new teacher. It was ridiculous. But, the bright side was that the octopus was fast. Really fast. Kimura speed couldn’t match his.

 

_Fast_

 

Fast enough, some people join the class, and with them, problems :

-A scary red-haired guy with a sadistic behavior

-An IA who had too many guns.

-A problematic teenager with tentacles who thought he was absolute.

-That Shiro guy who technically didn’t join the class.

 

_Fast_

_The years is almost over. They still hasn’t kill Koro-sensei. It’s not as if they could, Nagisa had won against Karma, they weren’t going to kill the octopus._

The government…those bastards…

They were fooled. The government decided to kill Koro-sensei, with or without their help. Why ? Why couldn’t he live ? WHY ?!

 

_Fast_

 

Class-E headed to their classroom discreetly. They were not going to let the Ministry of Defense kill their teacher. It was unacceptable. So, with great speed, they headed to their old and dirty classroom. And, happily, they celebrated Koro-sensei’s birthday.

 

_Fast_

Everything after that…The fight with Yanagisawa, with the fake God Of Death. Everything…Kayano was pierced by a tentacles, but, fortunately, she was saved by their teacher. He collapse soon after…and, he asked them…to assassinate him.

 

_Fast_

Nagisa was the one who would land the final blow.

**YOU WERE THE ONE AGAINST IT ! AND NOW IT’S YOU…YOU…you who will…kill him.**

_10second_

Nagisa smiled.

_8second_

He said something

_6second_

The others smiled too

_4second_

Kimura didn’t

_2second_

Nagisa thrust the knife into Koro-sensei chest. His heart…

_0second_

It was over.

 

Koro-sensei was dead. Koro-sensei was gone. Completely gone. There were nothing except that weird outfit he used to wear.

 It was over. Everything happened so fast. **So danm Fast**

The year…was over. Koro-sensei was dead. They were here crying. And the world…the world continued to turn.

 

**Kimura’s whole life has been fast, and for once, he just wanted it to slow down.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS MY FRIENDS is my first work and the very first chapter of this One-Shots collection . And I'm all shy about it...like really shy. I'm rather proud of this chapter focusing on a Background Character like Kimura. BackGROUND CHARACTERS NEED LOVE as much as main character. I'm really sorry for the mistakes...I'm French so English is not my mother language. I still hope this story will worth it.  
> The chapter was un-betaed: I don't know what is a beta actually...I SUCK ;-;  
> The word Fast was repeated a lot. And I don't hate NAgisa. I SWear!
> 
> This is where this Note end, farewell!


	2. Otaku-Fuwa Yuzuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuwa is my waifu.

Fuwa was an Otaku. A proud one. She knew a lot of mangas and animes. She knew a lot of things.  She was an Otaku, so, naturally, she could detect an anime when she saw one, and that’s why she knew. 

 

_Fuwa was an Otaku and she knew everything._

 

She took some time before guessing it. It happened after the weird octopus appeared out of nowhere saying that they had to kill him before March if they wanted to save Earth. It happened after the ministry of defense decided to put the world’s fate in the hands of a bunch of kids who had the lowest grades in the whole school. To them. It was ridiculous. It was stupid. It was illogical. It was the perfect anime plot. And that’s how she guessed. 

**That’s how Fuwa learned her whole life, her friends, her parents, her siblings, everything, wasn’t real.**

 

_Fuwa was an Otaku and she knew everything._

 

At first, Fuwa denied it. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it. Her life was real. She was just thinking too much, letting her Otaku side control her. It was a foolish idea. Her life was real. The octopus was real. Everything was real.

**It wasn’t. She knew it.**

 

_Fuwa was an Otaku and she knew everything._

 

She was a background character. Like Kimura, Hazama, Mimura, Yada and some other. She wasn’t important to the plot. She was here to fill the gap. A classroom with only three or five students wasn’t a classroom. So yeah…she was a gap-filler. And she hated it. 

**I want to be one of the main character…please.**

Her hypothesis was confirmed that time on the island. With those criminals. Karasuma defeated Smog, Karma defeated Grip, Chiba and Hayami (two background-not so background-character who had the spotlight for some minutes) defeated that weirdo with the guns, and Nagisa defeated the Big Boss with a new badass assassination technique.  
****

**Why can’t I be the one having the spotlight for once ?!**

 

_Fuwa was an Otaku and she knew everything_

 

Fuwa…accepted everything. Her whole life was lies. She had no memories of events before _that day._ She was a background character. She would never be as intelligent as Karma, as good at assassination as Nagisa, as good at pretending and acting as Kayano (or should she call her Akari ?)…People…Those who would watch this…anime would forget about her. She wasn’t important. She was only a gap-filler. 

**Fuwa cried that night.**

 

Koro-sensei died. He was gone. It was over. And Fuwa couldn’t do anything but cry. Her sensei died. It was over now. Everything was over. 

Fuwa was an otaku and she knew the exact moment when an anime was over. She knew her life would end here. They would die, not in the anime but in the life of those who would watch it. They would forget about her. She had said that she was fine with it, but no ! Why couldn’t it continue, be as long as Naruto or One Piece ?! Why did it have to end?! 

**You’re only a gap-filler…**

 

_Fuwa was an Otaku and she knew everything…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one hell of an angsty chapter...I hope you will like it. Sorry again for the mistakes...  
> I always wondered if Yuzuki knew she wasn't a real person. Her whole has been a lie...It's terrible...  
> YEAH I KknOw It'S OnLY an a n i m e But I can't hHELp tHE Feellsss...I'm CryyING.  
> I love Fuwa, she's one of my favourite character without enough screentime.. I'm talking as if I hate main character x) I don't, I'm like a big Karma fan, and a bif AssAnooo FAn too (I SHIP it) and Nakamura is everything, and Itona and uuuuhggghh I love the whole cast. Well Not the whole cast but almost the whole cast????  
> Till Next Chaptaaaa!


End file.
